shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Nakiri (One-shot)
This page is about the One-shot version of the Erina Nakiri, for her canon counterpart check here. is the One-shot version of Erina Nakiri. Unlike her canon version, Erina is a lecturer in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Appearance Erina is exactly like her canon counterpart, she has long blonde hair and pink eyes. Her bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She also has a large bust and is considered extremely beautiful by the many students at Tōtsuki. Personality Overall, this Erina's personality is the same as her counterpart. She is extremely prideful and a perfectionist, believing that only the best ingredients create the perfect dish. She has a superiority complex and is generally used to being showered with universal praise. Due to her "God's Palette", Erina has the ability to analyze the flavor of foods to the highest degree. However she often expresses it through odd similes such as "standing under a waterfall then having a jukebox fall on your head." However, Erina's expressions are much softer than her counterpart as she smiles considerably more. Aside from that, she is also willing to admit that Sōma's dish was clearly better than Julio's dish. Her "tsundere" traits are more pronounced than her canon version as well. Plot Even from the very beginning, Erina was destined for greatness. At only 3 months, Erina began to talk. After drinking her mother's breast milk, her first words was "it doesn't have any body" and the legend of her God's Palette was born. At the age of 16, Erina became a lecturer at Tōtsuki Cullinary Academy. During one of her classes, she sampled a dish made by one of her students. Though the dish gave a serene initial impression, it was soon interrupted by a sudden distaste. As she noted, "it was like having a jukebox fall on your head." Though the student pleaded for a second chance since he was the successor to his family restaurant, the other students as well as Erina herself denied his wish. She coldly reminded him that his failure doomed him to be nothing more than a second rate cook for a second rate restaurant. With her lectures done for the day, Erina began to prepare a banquet for her grandfather while given Julio Rossi Saotome, her secretary, a permission to try her dishes. As Julio praised her dishes, Erina smugly mused over her amazing cooking skills. That was, until Sōma Yukihira entered the cooking lab. As Erina told him that her lecture was done, Sōma sampled some of the remaining sauce on one of the plates and was surprised that he sighed in disbelief before leaving the room. Livid and confused, Erina left the room to find Sōma in a courtyard grilling his latest test dish. Erina pulled Sōma aside to ask about his earlier actions. As they talked, Erina learned that Sōma was a transfer student and that he had been skipping her classes. Although she was furious to hear this, she saved face by deciding that his "plebian" background was the cause of his actions. After asking about Sōma's earlier reaction to her dish, Sōma bluntly declared that Erina's cooking is boring. This comment infuriated Erina and the students in the nearby area. Erina then decides that the best way to deal with Sōma was to have him challenge her to a Shokugeki to show the difference in their skill. However, Julio volunteered to battle in her stead. With the condition that Sōma leaves the school if he loses or have Julio and Erina apologize if he wins, they head out to the Shokugeki Arena to commence the cookery battle. As the Shokugeki has finally commences, Erina watched both battle chef cook their. Watching Julio's side. Trivia *Erina is the only female character to appear in the One-shot. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:One-shot Characters Category:Lecturer Category:Judge Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff